Composite parts, e.g. rotor blades of wind turbines, typically include a cured, polymer based matrix material embedding at least one textile structure comprising a number of reinforcing fibres.
Thus, the manufacturing of respective composite parts includes curing a curable matrix material embedding at least one textile structure having a number of reinforcing fibres. The curing of the curable matrix material may be an exothermic process which may lead to a significant generation of heat. The generated heat may negatively affect the structural integrity or properties, respectively of the composite part especially due to thermally induced delamination of the textile structures and/or thermally induced degradation of textile structures or other elements of the composite part embedded within the matrix material, for instance.